Sofia Petrova - The First Doppelganger
by Esm3rald
Summary: Sophie is watching 2x05 of the Originals when she has the most crazy idea: what if Tatia had been turned into a vampire instead? If she had escaped soon after and then met Katerina Petrova after she had turned herself into a vampire? What if they had both met the Salvatore brothers in 1864? Of course Sophie can't help but wish she was Tatia...and that's exactly what happens.


**So, this is going to be a story about an OC, taking Tatia Petrova's place and appearance - though the story will begin in 1864 and then move to Canon time. The OC - whose name will be Sofia Petrova and Sophia Pierce, will end up in the tomb, unlike Katherine. It will be Damon/OC but with some Elijah/OC as well for obvious reasons (it's just unavoidable). Of course this story will feature Stefan/Katherine in 1864 and Stefan/Elena in present time, just like in Canon. BTW, Sophie will have memories of her life as Sofia/Sophia and only that, she won't remember her old life. She will really believe she's Sofia Petrova/Sophia Pierce - just like everybody else.  
**

 **Hope you like this idea! Please, read and review!**

 **A Guest wrote:** **This is basically wish fulfillment right ? Watch Arrested Development, that is true good television.**

 **My answer: What's wrong with wish fullfillment? That's basically the whole point of a fanfiction you know? And I think mine is a rather good idea. You can disagree and if you do, then why are you reading this at all? Just don't read it if you don't like it. Thanks for your review anyway!**

 **Prologue**

"Huh, I was not expecting that…" Sophie said, referring to the scene in the fifth episode of the second season of the Originals where they revealed that Elijah had been the one to kill Tatia and not Esther.

"Me neither." Her friend Mary agreed. They watched the episode until the end and then they decided to comment about it like they always did.

"Esther is still a bitch, no matter what…" Sophie immediately said.

"Definitely." Mary agreed. "Poor Elijah though. I mean, yes, he killed her but it's not like he wanted to. He loved her and he had just been turned, he couldn't control himself."

Sophie huffed, not exactly disagreeing but not agreeing either. "Yeah, I know but come on…poor Tatia. Killed by the man she loved, that's just awful."

Mary nodded at that.

Sophie suddenly had a crazy idea that she couldn't help but share with her friend. "You know what would have been really cool? If Tatia had not died when Elijah killed her. Well, I mean…she would still have died, technically, but…what I'm trying to say is…what if Elijah had tried to give her his blood to cure her after biting her but Tatia had just lost so much blood that she died anyway? Esther could have still have used her blood while she was 'dead' to put the curse on Klaus but after that…Tatia would have woken up and turn into a vampire."

Mary smiled at that. "Oh my god, that would be so cool! She would be a thousand years old, as old as the Originals, though not as unkillable as them."

Sophie nodded. "Huh, huh. Oh, and of course she would need something against the sun so Ayana maybe – instead of Esther – would create a ring or necklace for her to wear…huh, maybe her engagement ring from her husband since Tatia was married. Let's say that she had an engagement ring with a lapis lazuli on it."

"Yeah, okay, that would be cool but then what? What would she do? Would she follow Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah?"

Sophie shook her head. "Of course not. Elijah killed her after all. No, I was thinking more along the lines of her leaving, making everyone believe that she was actually dead. She would go around from place to place, trying to control her bloodlust – I don't imagine her as being vicious or ruthless like Klaus or even Kol, I imagine her as someone who would try her best not to kill – she was sweet and kind in life after all. Of course, at first controlling her thirst would be difficult so she would slip up but I imagine that after a while she would be able to just 'snatch, eat, erase', without actually killing."

"Okay, so she would avoid the Originals, I imagine. And what about Katherine? Or the Salvatores?"

Sophie smirked a little at that. "That's where I wanted to go. So, let's say that Tatia heard about Klaus and Elijah wanting to sacrifice Katerina to break Klaus' curse. So she wants to save her but…she arrives too late. She finds out that Katerina turned herself into a vampire and fled. She follows her to Bulgaria and then, after Katerina finds out about Klaus killing her family, Tatia offers her help, to protect her against the Originals. They become friends of course, but Katerina becomes more and more selfish and cruel as time passes. Finally, in 1864, the two vampires arrive in Mystic Falls and pretend to be twin sisters. Instead of both brothers falling for Katherine, Damon falls for Tatia. But Katherine betrays Tatia, making sure that she would be captured, together with the other vampires while she fled. Tatia gets actually trapped in the tomb and Damon, in present day, is trying to free her and not Katherine."

Mary smiled at that. "Wow, that would be a totally awesome story…I wish it would have gone that way."

Sophie agreed but in her mind she was also thinking: _I wish I was in Tatia's place. Though of course, her name would not be Tatia anymore but Sofia – and then Sophia in 1864._

Sophie sighed, a little wistful, while feeling silly for thinking such a thing at the same time.

An hour later, she was back home, lying on her bed and trying to fall asleep with no avail.

Finally, she gave up and imagined a scene in her mind, hoping it would help her fall asleep faster. In this scene it was 1864, she was Sophia Pierce and she was meeting Damon Salvatore for the very first time.

She fell asleep without realizing it; the last image before her eyes was of Damon's beautiful smile.


End file.
